Sakura's Birthday Present
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: A happy birthday fic to Sakura. Short story! Enjoy!


**Sakura's Birthday Present**

Date: March 28th, 2008

Authoress: SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Sakura: Konnichiwa, minna-san!!

Authoress: Sup peoples!

Sakura: Today's my birthday!

Authoress: Yes, it is!!

Sakura: Yay! You knew??

Authoress: Yeah, duh! You're my favourite character in Naruto.

Sakura: Arigatou!

Authoress: So who do you like most out of Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba?

Sakura: Um... mumble mumble

Authoress: What did you say? I didn't catch that!

Sakura: OKAY!! I FRICKING LIKE ITACHI UCHIHA!! claps hand over mouth

Authoress: Smirks Thought so! Itachi-chan! Come out!

Itachi comes out

Itachi: You like me? smirks

Sakura: Um... yeah blushes

Authoress: You guys are the perfect couple!! So let's get Ita-chan to say the disclaimer and we'll start the fanfiction!

Sakura: Itachi?

Itachi: sighs The authoress making me say all this worthless stuff doesn't own Naruto.

Authoress: HEY!!

Sakura's Birthday Present

"Forehead! Happy birthday! You're finally 18!" cheered her blonde friend Ino.

"I know.. Don't remind me." muttered a 18-year-old-Sakura.

Ino pouted and went away. Sakura walked slowly, looking at the horizon. It was beautiful. The red streaks painted the sky a orangeish color. As she headed to her home, she felt tired and grumpy. The kunoichi sighed. It was her birthday. She never really celebrated her birthdays and instead went to a place in the forest where she could mope and be alone.

Sakura looked up at her house and frowned. She sensed faint chakra patterns inside her house. They were throwing her a birthday party. Ino probably planned it and invited lots of boys to see if she could get a boyfriend for her pink-haired friend. Chouji probably was eating already and Shikamaru would probably be asleep.

The teenager with pink hair unlocked the door and went inside.

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone.

Sakura just took everything in.

"Not really. I sensed your chakra patterns. But thanks for trying." said Sakura.

Ino sighed.

A boy she didn't know asked, "Can't you at least pretend?"

"Why pretend when it isn't a surprise at all?" she replied. "But that's still sweet of you guys to try! Party on!"

Everyone cheered and either grabbed food or found someone to dance with. Everything that could break was stored away carefully in another room, so the party people could dance in her humongous living room. Sakura sat down near the bar where she had drinks.

People came up to her to give her a present.

"Here." grunted Sasuke, handing over her present.

"Thanks, Sasuke." she faked a smile, putting the present on top of others.

Sasuke left quietly. As she packed it in with her numerous -cough- hundred -cough- presents, she caught the eye of a quiet raven-haired individual. She stared at him for a while, trying to process why he looked so familar.

'OH! He's Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's brother.' thought the apprentice of Tsunade.

She turned and smiled a true smile at him before his image was blocked by a group of friends who bought her presents.

Itachi was taken back. She had such a warming, wonderful smile. Why would she have smiled at him? He smirked. The ANBU captain did not give Sakura his present yet. He would have to wait for when she was alone. He knew exactly what he would give her.

Sakura made her way to the dance floor. She danced with several guys before she danced with her friends. She'd hate to admit it, but it was the most fun she had after a while.

She whooped as Kiba ground against her as he held her waist. She laughed and then moved to dance with Shikamaru, who had come on because of Ino's annoying comments about his lazyness.

"Happy troublesome birthday." he greeted her, smirking.

"Thanks!" said Sakura, happily. "Shika, spin me!"

He spun her into Sasuke's arms.

"Oops! Sorry Sasuke!" she apologized, fanning herself.

She headed to the table with drinks. She took one and downed it all in one. She wiped her forehead and looked at her friends. They were dancing with other people and each other.

'So peaceful.' thought Sakura.

Soon she was dragged to sing karaoke.

"Let's hear birthday girl sing!" yelled Ino.

And soon it became a chant.

"SAKURA SING! SAKURA SING! SAKURA SING!" roared the audience.

"Alright! Hit it!" she said as she chose a song.

She walked on stage and started to sing.

_**All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow**_

Today just wasn't my day  
Everyone's getting me so fed up  
I've gotta find a way  
I know what can make me feel better  
Stepping out in my best  
Looking hotter than ever  
Wherever the party is  
That's where I'll be in a second

I'm so ready to move my body  
Forget about all my problems  
When I hear that song  
I'ma lose control  
Hey, here I go

All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow

I'm loving the atmosphere  
Feels like I'm floating in heaven  
The music's all in my ear  
Taking over me  
My heart's racing  
Feeling so Hollywood  
How I got everybody staring

Their eyes are the cameras  
And I'm loving all the attention

Get up, 'bout to move my body  
Forget about all my problems  
They're playing my song  
I'ma lose control  
Hey, here I go

All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow

Please DJ  
Don't say it's the last call  
Cause I know what it means  
And I don't want you to play no slow song  
I'm still building the nerve to talk to that guy  
Just give me another song and make it right

All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow

All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow 

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"Okay! Let's go!" she yelled.

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor

Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand

Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa

**Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa**

Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa

Please don't stop the music

**Please don't stop the music**

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa**

**  
Please don't stop the music **

"WHOO!!" yelled the people as she walked off.

Itachi watched her talk to her friends.

"I'm going to get some air. I'll be on the balcony."

She headed off and Itachi followed.

Sakura rested her elbows on the ledge of the balcony and sighed. The breeze running through her hair felt so soothing and relaxing after her song.

"Sakura." spoke a deep silky voice.

"Hai?" she said, looking at the person who spoke. "Hey, Itachi."

"Happy birthday."

The pink haired kunoichi smiled again.

"Thanks." she said, turning to face him.

He stepped closer and quickly captured her lips. Sakura blushed and felt his tongue sweeping inside her mouth. Itachi pressed her closer to him as he pulled her closer to his body, grinding against her. She moaned as Itachi's hands slid up her shirt.

Later, Sakura was very pleased about her birthday. hint hint, nudge nudge

She decided as long as she had Itachi, she would enjoy her birthdays.

Authoress: That's the end!

Sakura: What!! You made me and Itachi-kun kiss!? And have my first time??

Authoress: Yeah!

Itachi: You don't want to?

Sakura: Course I do! I mean... You too are mean! stands in corner and pouts

Itachi: kisses Sakura

Authoress: See ya soon! I'll leave you lovebirds alone! And if you need a beta, I'm there!


End file.
